The world is mysterious, but so is love
by Jazziilein
Summary: Modern Korrasami AU. Naga broke her lead and run away. While Korra is searching for her beloved dog, Naga just knocked down Asami. Be ready for some fluff and (in later chapters) hot things :D


**## Chapter 1 ##**

* * *

**/ Author Note: /**

Hey :D  
Before you start reading I wanna apologize for my kinda bad English. I'm a German writer with less English and writing skills (Bad marks... really bad..). But I want to tell a story and I hope you still enjoy it 3  
Since it's my first fanfic I ever write I hope you understand what I was writing down and hope for some reviews to make it better according to the incoming chapters.

Greatz Jazz :D

**/ Author Note End /**

* * *

"Holy crap you fu****...ARGH!" she shouted while kicking her motorcycle right to the ground.  
"Is everything.." a dark haired men tried to ask. "Okay? Yes! I'm totally fine! Thanks anyway" she said right back interrupting the friendly man. She was angry. Really angry!  
She doesn't sleep for days and got yelled all day long for things her father done and she can't change as easy as they want. ' Gosh why can't just one thing work like it used to... Why does all that happened to her.. what did she do to deserve this...' she was thinking while the friendly man from before comes closer. After taking a closer look he looked actually smart and kinda sexy. He had short black hair, orange eyes, a red scarf and... well.. let's say he is just handsome. "I guess this will not bring you anywhere anymore" he pointed at her now laying on the ground motorcycle. "Don't think so" she said starting to walk away. She don't want to talk. Especially not to flirt. All she want was her well deserved bed! And even that little wish seems to be to great to come true.

"I could drive y..." he tried to say, but the raven haired woman was already going away. The moment he start walking towards her, she quickly turned around. "Don't even dare following me" was all he gets.

* * *

"Uhhh... that must hurt... seems like that lady turned you down without any second thought-" the now beside him smaller men said but got hit right into his belly. "Ouch! Why did you do that?!" he said still in pain. "Just shut up okay? What the hell is with her? What did I done that she is so angry with me?" he said thinking out loud. "Well.. how would you react if you father is in jail and you got followed by reporters all day long? I wouldn't be happy myself. Must be hard to be the Head of a well known company after that circumstances. Don't wanna swap with her, bro" he answered still rubbing his hurting belly. "But as amazing as you are looking... a rich girl like her don't even think about dating someone so casual like you. Remember? Were just some poor brothers with a big heart but less money... Not sexy at all for someone like her" the smaller and younger brother said looking sad at the ground.

"You may be right but she's just to hot! Just look at her! I means she's .." he got interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hey Korra, what's up?" he asks. It was really unusually for Korra to call them and both brothers know that she would just call if it's something important. "Help! I need help! Naga broke her lead and run away! Don't know where she is and..." she says clearly out of air and extremly worried. "What should I do if I don't find her? What should I just.." she cut the question she just wanted to say. " NAGA DON'T! Never mind found her! Thanks anyway! See ya later. Bye! Hey! BAD GIRL!" she ended the call. The taller men first look confused but don't mind anymore. "What happened? Something's wrong? Mako what happened?!" the smaller man ask really worried to what just happened. He just heard Korra screaming something but don't understand what she actually said. "Keep calm Bolin! Naga broke her lead and run away. Korra just found her don't worry. Everything is just fine. Now let's get something to eat... I'm kinda frustrated after what just happened." he start walking down the street and Bolin followed him and hugging him from behind to sheer him up.

* * *

"NAGA! STOP IT!" the blue eyed girl yelled at her now no more missing dog. It was too late. Her loved dog just jumped straight on the raven haired beauty and the woman immediately faced the cold hard ground. "FUCK!" was all Korra get out of her mouth while running straight to the now laying woman.  
"Naga get up!" Korra yelled and Naga was not sitting beside her lording.  
"Hey, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The woman had her arms across her face and just nodded lightly. Korras hand touched the soft skin of the laying woman in front of her. She tried to unblock the woman's face to see if really everything is okay. Then she suddenly felt something wet coming down the woman's face. People start starring at them and Korra felt uncomfortable. She's crying. Not even just a bit... Something must be wrong but it don't look like she's really injured. Korra know she must do something. But what? 'Why is everyone starring at us but nobody even dare to help!' Korra thought.  
"Are you really not hurt? Can you stand up?" she ask while taking off her jacket. The woman under her just nodded again but before she could even think about getting up Korra already wrapped her jacked around the woman's face and upper body. Korra know that the other woman don't wanted to show the hurting expression on her face. The woman can't even refuse before Korra lifting her up and carried her on her arms away from the crowd.

"She's okay don't worry. I'll bring her home. Go back to your normal.. well.. what ever you wanted to do except starring at someone who's laying at the ground without the intention of H-E-L-P-I-N-G!" Korra must said it with a very terrifying expression on her face since everyone starts moving away rapidly.

* * *

**/ First chapter End /**

Hope you like it :D


End file.
